Communication between two stations served by different TSI nodes requires the allocation of a common time slot for the path between the two TSI nodes. The allocation of a common time slot requires the use of a common controller. Typically, in systems consisting of many TSI nodes, the nodes are interconnected by an intermediate stage of time-multiplexed space division switching. This intermediate switching stage also requires a common controller.